The present invention relates to novel herbicidally active pyridine ketones, to processes for their preparation, to compositions which comprise these compounds, and to their use for controlling weeds, in particular in crops of useful plants, or for inhibiting plant growth.
Pyridine ketones having herbicidal action are described, for example, in WO 97/46530. We have now found novel pyridine ketones having herbicidal and growth-inhibiting properties.
The present invention thus provides compounds of the formula I 
in which
each R independently is C1-C6alkyl, C2-C6alkenyl, C2-C6haloalkenyl, C2-C6alkynyl, C2-C6haloalkynyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C6haloalkylthio, C1-C6haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6alkylamino, di-C1-C6alkylamino, C1-C6alkylaminosulfonyl, di-C1-C6alkylaminosulfonyl, xe2x80x94N(R1)xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94R4, xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R6, nitro, cyano, halogen, hydroxy, amino, formyl, hydroxy-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyloxy-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkylthio-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl-C1-C6alkyl, thiocyanato-C1-C6alkyl, cyano-C1-C6alkyl, oxiranyl, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkoxy, cyano-C1-C6alkenyloxy, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyloxy-C1-C6alkoxy, C3C6alkynyloxy, cyano-C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6 alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio-C1-C6alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6alkylthio, alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyloxy, C1-C6haloalkylsulfonyloxy, phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, benzylthio, benzylsulfinyl or benzylsulfonyl, where the phenyl groups may be mono- or polysubstituted by halogen, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or nitro, or R is a five- to ten-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic ring system, which may be aromatic or partially saturated and may contain 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, where the ring system is either attached directly to the pyridine ring or attached to the pyridine ring via a C1-C4alkylene group, and where each ring system may not contain more than 2 oxygen atoms and not more than two sulfur atoms, and where the ring system for its part may be mono-, di- or trisubstituted by C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, mercapto, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6haloalkylthio, C3-C6alkenylthio, C3-C6haloalkenylthio, C3-C6alkynylthio, C2-C5alkoxyalkylthio, C3-C5acetylalkylthio, C3-C6alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, C2-C4cyanoalkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C6alkylaminosulfonyl, C1-C6dialkylaminosulfonyl, C1-C6alkylene-R7, NR8R9, halogen, cyano, nitro, phenyl and benzylthio, where phenyl and benzylthio for their part may be substituted on the phenyl ring by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro, and where substituents on the nitrogen in the heterocyclic ring are different from halogen;
m is 1, 2, 3 or 4;
p is 0 or 1;
R1, R3 and R5 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl;
R2 is NR10R11, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl or phenyl, where phenyl for its part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R4 is NR12R13, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl or phenyl, where phenyl for its part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R6 is NR14R15, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl or phpnyl, where phenyl for its part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R7 is C1-C3alkoxy, C2-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkylsulfinyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyl or phenyl, where phenyl for its part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R8, R10, R12 and R14 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl;
R9, R11, R13 and R15 is independently of one another are C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6alkoxy;
Q is the group Q1 
in which
R16, R17, R18 and R19 independently of one another are hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C4alkyl, C2-C6alkenyl, C2-C6alkynyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-NHS(O)2, C1-C4haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C4alkyl)2, C1-C6alkoxy, cyano, nitro, halogen or phenyl, which for its part may be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di-C1-C4alkylamino, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4alkyl), halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano; or two adjacent substituents from the group consisting of R16, R17, R18 and R19 form a C2-C6alkyiene bridge;
R20 is hydroxyl, Oxe2x88x92M+, halogen, cyano, SCN, OCN, C1-C12alkoxy, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C12alkylthio, C1-C12alkylsulfinyl, C1-C12alkylsulfonyl, C1-C12haloalkylthio, C1-C12haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C12haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C2-C12alkenylthio, C2-C12alkeny isulfinyl, C2-C12alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C12alkynylthio, C2-C12alkynylsulfinyl, C2-C12alkynylsulfonyl, C2-C12haloalkenylthio, C2-C12haloalkenylsulfinyl, C2-C12haloalkenylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, (C1-C4alkoxy)2P(O)O, C1-C4alkyl-(C1-C4alkoxy)P(Q)O, H(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O,
R37R38N, R71R72NNHxe2x80x94, R73R74NC(O)NHxe2x80x94, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)39, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2NR40, C1-C6alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C18alkylcarbonyloxy, where the alkyl group may be substituted by halogen, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio or cyano, C2-C18alkenylcarbonyloxy, C2-C18alkynylcarbonyloxy, C3-C6cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkoxycarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkylthiocarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkylthiocarbamoyl, C1-C6alkyl-NH(CS)N(C1-C6alkyl)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, di-C1-C6alkyl-N(CS)N(C1-C6alkyl)-NHxe2x80x94, benzyloxy, benzylthio, benzylsulfinyl, benzyisulfonyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyloxy or benzoyloxy, where the phenyl groups for their part may each be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4alkylamino, di-C1-C4alkylamino, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4alkyl), halogen, nitro or cyano,
or a group Ar1-thio, Ar2-sulfinyl, Ar3-sulfonyl, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94Ar4 or NHxe2x80x94Ars in which Ar1, Ar2, Ar3, Ar4 and Ar5 independently of one another are a five- to ten-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic ring system which may be aromatic or partially saturated and may contain 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, and in which each ring system may not contain more than 2 oxygen atoms and not more than two sulfur atoms, and in which the ring system for its part may be mono-, di- or trisubstituted by C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, mercapto, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6haloalkylthio, C3-C6alkenylthio, C3-C6haloalkenylthio, C3-C6alkynylthio, C2-C5alkoxyalkylthio, C3-C5acetylalkylthio, C3-C6alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, C2-C4cyanoalkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C2alkylaminosufonyl, C2-C4dialkylaminosulfonyl, C1-C3alkylene-R41, NR42R43, halogen, cyano, nitro, phenyl and benzylthio, where phenyl and benzylthio for their part may be substituted on the phenyl ring by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro, and where substituents on the nitrogen in the heterocyclic ring are different from halogen;
R41 is C1-C3alkoxy, C2-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkylsulfinyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyl or phenyl, where phenyl for its part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R42 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl;
R43 is C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6alkoxy;
R21, R37, R39, R40, R71 and R73 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R22, R38, R72 and R74 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, hydroxyl, C1-C12alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy or C3-C6alkynyloxy; or R21 and R22 together or R37 and R38 together or R71 and R72 together or R73 and R74 together are pyrrolidino, piperidino, morpholino, thiomorpholino, which may be mono- or polysubstituted by methyl groups; or are the group Q2 
in which
Y is a chemical bond, an alkylene group A1, carbonyl, oxygen, sulfur, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, xe2x80x94NHR248 or NH(CO)R249;
A1 is C(R246R247)m01;
A is C(R244R245)r;
r and m01 independently of one another are 1 or 2;
R240 is hydrogen, methyl or C1-C3alkoxycarbonyl;
R241, R242, R243, R244, R245, R246 and R247 independently of one another are hydrogen, halogen or methyl, or R243 together with an adjacent group R245 or R247 is a chemical bond;
R248 and R249 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R23 is hydroxyl, Oxe2x88x92M+, halogen, cyano, SCN, OCN, C1-C12alkoxy, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C12alkylthio, C1-C12alkylsulfinyl, C1-C12alkylsulfonyl, C1-C12haloalkylthio, C1-C12haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C12haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C2-C12alkenylthio, C2-C12alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C12alkenyisulfonyl, C2-C12alkynylthio, C2-C12alkynylsulfinyl, C2-C12alkynylsulfonyl, C2-C12haloalkenylthio, C2-C12haloalkenylsulfinyl, C2-C12haloalkenylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylsuflonyl, (C1-C4alkoxy)2P(O)O, C1-C4alkyl-(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O, H(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O,
R44R45N, R75R76NNHxe2x80x94, R46R47NC(O)Oxe2x80x94, R77R78NC(O)NHxe2x80x94, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NR48, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2NR49, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C18alkylcarbonyloxy, where the alkyl group may be substituted by halogen, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio or cyano, C2-C18alkenylcarbonyloxy, C2-C18alkynylcarbonyloxy, C3-C6cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkoxycarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkylthiocarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkylthiocarbamoyl, C1-C6alkyl-NH(CS)N(C1-C6alkyl)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, di-C1-C6alkyl-N(CS)N(C1-C6alkyl)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, benzyloxy, benzylthio, benzylsulfinyl, benzylsulfonyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenyisulfonyl, phenylsulfonyloxy or benzoyloxy, where the phenyl groups for their part may each be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4alkylamino, di-C1-C4alkylamino, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4haloalkyisulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4alkyl), halogen, nitro or cyano,
or a group Ar6-thio, Ar7-sulfinyl, Ar8-sulfonyl, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94Ar9 or NHxe2x80x94Ar10 in which Ar6, Ar7, Ar8, Ar9 and Ar10 independently of one another are a five- to ten-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic ring system which may be aromatic or partially saturated and may contain 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, and in which each ring system may not contain more than 2 oxygen atoms and not more than two sulfur atoms, and in which the ring system for its part may be mono-, di- or trisubstituted by C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, mercapto, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6haloalkylthio, C3-C6alkenylthio, C3-C6haloalkenylthio, C3-C6alkynylthio, C2-C5alkoxyalkylthio, C3-C5acetylalkylthio, C3-C6alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, C2-C4cyanoalkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C2alkylaminosulfonyl, C2-C4dialkylaminosulfonyl, C1-C3alkylene-R50, NR51R52, halogen, cyano, nitro, phenyl and benzylthio, where phenyl and benzylthio for their part may be substituted on the phenyl ring by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro, and where substituents on the nitrogen in the heterocyclic ring are different from halogen;
R50 is C1-C3alkoxy, C2-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkylsulfinyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyl or phenyl, where phenyl for its part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R51 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl;
R52 is C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6alkoxy;
R46, R44, R48, R49, R75 and R77 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R47, R45, R76 and R78 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, hydroxyl, C1-C12alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy or C3-C6alkynyloxy; or R44 and R45 together or R46 and R47 together or R75 and R76 together or R77 and R78 together are pyrrolidino, piperidino, morpholino, thiomorpholino, which may be mono- or polysubstituted by methyl groups; or are the group Q3 
in which
R26 is hydroxyl, Oxe2x88x92M+, halogen, cyano, SCN, OCN, C1-C12 alkoxy, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C12alkylthio, C1-C12alkylsulfinyl, C1-C12alkylsulfonyl, C1-C12haloalkylthio, C1-C12haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C12haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C2-C12alkenylthio, C2-C12alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C12alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C12alkynylthio, C2-C12alkynylsulfinyl, C2-C12alkynylsulfonyl, C2-C12haloalkenylthio, C2-C12haloalkenylsulfinyl, C2-C12haloalkenylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, (C1-C4alkoxy)2P(O)O, C1-C4alkyl-(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O, H(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O,
R53R54N, R79R80NNHxe2x80x94, R55R56NC(O)Oxe2x80x94, R81R82NC(O)NHxe2x80x94, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NR57, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2NR58, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C18alkylcarbonyloxy, where the alkyl group may be substituted by halogen, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio or cyano, C2C18alkenylcarbonyloxy, C2-C18alkynylcarbonyloxy, C3-C6cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkoxycarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkylthiocarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkylthiocarbamoyl, C1-C6alkyl-NH(CS)N(C1-C6alkyl)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, di-C1-C6alkyl-N(CS)N(C1-C6alkyl)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, benzyloxy, benzyithio, benzylsulfinyl, benzylsulfonyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyloxy or benzoyloxy, where the phenyl groups for their part may each be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4alkylamino, di-C1-C4alkylamino, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4alkyl), halogen, nitro or cyano,
or a group Ar11-thio, Ar12-sulfinyl, Ar13-sulfonyl, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94Ar14 or NHxe2x80x94Ar15 in which Ar11, Ar12, Ar13, Ar14 and Ar15 independently of one another are a five- to ten-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic ring system which may be aromatic or partially saturated and may contain 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, and in which each ring system may not contain more than 2 oxygen atoms and not more than two sulfur atoms, and in which the ring system for its part may be mono-, di- or trisubstituted by C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, mercapto, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6haloalkylthio, C3-C6alkenylthio, C3-C6haloalkenylthio, C3-C6alkynylthio, C2-C5alkoxyalkylthio, C3-C5acetylalkylthio, C3-C6alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, C2-C4cyanoalkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C2alkylaminosulfonyl, C2-C4dialkylaminosulfonyl, C1-C3alkylene-R59, NR60R61, halogen, cyano, nitro, phenyl and benzylthio, where phenyl and benzylthio for their part may be substituted on the phenyl ring by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro, and where substituents on the nitrogen in the heterocyclic ring are different from halogen;
R59 is C1-C3alkoxy, C2-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkylsulfinyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyl or phenyl, where phenyl for its part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R60 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl;
R61 is C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6alkoxy;
R55, R53, R57, R58, R79 and R81 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R56, R54, R80 and R82 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, hydroxyl, C1-C12alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy or C3-C6alkynyloxy; or R53 and R54 together or R55 and R56 together or R79 and R80 together or R81 and R82 together are pyrrolidino, piperidino, morpholino, thiomorpholino, which may be mono- or polysubstituted by methyl groups;
R29 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C4alkyl)NHCO, phenylaminocarbonyl, benzylaminocarbonyl or (C1-C4alkyl)2NCO, where the phenyl and benzyl groups for their part may each be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4alkylamino, di-C1-C4alkylamino, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4alkyl), halogen, nitro or cyano;
or is the group Q4 
in which
R30 is hydroxyl, Oxe2x88x92M+, halogen, cyano, SCN, OCN, C1-C12alkoxy, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C12alkylthio, C1-C12alkylsulfinyl, C1-C12alky lsulfonyl, C1-C12haloalkylthio, C1-C12haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C12haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C2-C12alkenylthio, C2-C12alkenyisulfinyl, C2-C12alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C12alkynylthio, C2-C12alkynyisulfinyl, C2-C12alkynyisulfonyl, C2-C12haloalkenylthio, C2-C12haloalkenylsulfinyl, C2-C12haloalkenylsuffonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, (C1-C4alkoxy)2P(O)O, C1-C4alkyl-(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O, H(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O,
R62R63N, R83R84NNHxe2x80x94, R64R65NC(O)Oxe2x80x94, R85R86NC(O)NHxe2x80x94, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NR66, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2NR67, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C18alkylcarbonyloxy, where the alkyl group may be substituted by halogen, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio or cyano, C2-C18alkenylcarbonyloxy, C2-C18alkynylcarbonyloxy, C3-C6cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkoxycarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkylthiocarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkylthiocarbamoyl, C1-C6alkyl-NH(CS)N(C1-C6alkyl)NHxe2x80x94, di-C1-C6alkyl-N(CS)N(C1-C6alkyl)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, benzyloxy, benzylthio, benzylsulfinyl, benzylsulfonyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, phenyisulfonyloxy or benzoyloxy, where the phenyl groups for their part may each be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4alkylamino, di-C1-C4alkylamino, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylsulfony l, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C i-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4alkyl), halogen, nitro or cyano,
or a group Ar16-thio, Ar17-sulfinyl, Ar18-sulfonyl, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94Ar19 or NHxe2x80x94Ar20 in which Ar16, Ar17, Ar18, Ar19 and Ar20 independently of one another are a five- to ten-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic ring system which may be aromatic or partially saturated and may contain 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, and in which each ring system may not contain more than 2 oxygen atoms and not more than two sulfur atoms, and in which the ring system for its part may be mono-, di- or trisubstituted by C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, mercapto, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6haloalkylthio, C3-C6alkenylthio, C3-C6haloalkenylthio, C3-C6alkynylthio, C2-C5alkoxyalkylthio, C3-C5acety oalkylthio, C3-C6alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, C2-C4cyanoalkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C2alkylaminosulfony l, C2-C4dialkylaminosulfonyl, C1-C3alkylene-R68, NR69R70, halogen, cyano, nitro, phenyl and benzylthio, where phenyl and benzylthio for their part may be substituted on the phenyl ring by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro, and where substituents on the nitrogen in the heterocyclic ring are different from halogen;
R68 is C1-C3alkoxy, C2-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkylsulfinyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyl or phenyl, where phenyl for its part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R70 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl;
R61 is C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6alkoxy;
R64, R62, R66, R67, R83 and R85 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R65, R63, R84 and R86 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, hydroxyl, C1-C12alkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy or C3-C6alkynyloxy; or R62 and R63 together or R64 and R65 together or R83 and R84 together or R85 and R86 together are pyrrolidino, piperidino, morpholino, thiomorpholino, which may be mono- or polysubstituted by methyl groups;
R33 and R34 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C2-C6alkenyl, C2-C6alkynyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-NHS(O)2, C1-C4haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C4alkyl)2, C1-C6alkoxy or phenyl, which for its part may be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di-C1-C4alkylamino, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4alkyl), halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano; or R33 and R34 together form a C2-C6alkylene bridge; and
R35 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl or benzyl, which for its part may be substituted by halogen, methyl or methoxy, or is C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl or phenyl, which for its part may be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4aikoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di-C1-C4alkylamino, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsuifonyl, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4alkyl), halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano;
or is the group Q5 
in which
Z is S, SO or SO2;
R01 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8alkyl substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, xe2x80x94CO2R02, xe2x80x94COR03, xe2x80x94COSR04, xe2x80x94NR05R06, CONR036R037 or phenyl, which for its part may be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94COOH, COOC1-C4alkyl, COOphenyl, C1-C4alkoxy, phenoxy, (C1-C4alkoxy)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylthio)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfinyl)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfonyl)-C1-C4alkyl, NHS)2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2-phenyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)S)2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)S)2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2-phenyt, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(phenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(phenyl)SO2-phenyl, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, CONR25R26, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4haloalkyl, OSO2-phenyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylthio, phenytthio, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylene-phenyl or xe2x80x94NR015CO2R027;
or R01 is C2-C8alkenyl or C2-C8alkenyl substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, xe2x80x94CONR032R033, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94CHO, xe2x80x94CO2R038, xe2x80x94COR039, xe2x80x94COSxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, xe2x80x94NR034R035 or phenyl which for its part may be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94COOH, COOC1-C4alkyl, COOphenyl, C1-C4alkoxy, phenoxy, (C1-C4alkoxy)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylthio)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfinyl)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfonyl)-C1-C4alkyl, NHSO)2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2-phenyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, alkyl, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(phenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(phenyl)SO2-phenyl, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, CONR040R041, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4haloalkyl, OSO2-phenyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylthio, phenylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, phenylsuffinyl, C1-C4alkylene-phenyl or xe2x80x94NR043CO2R042;
or R01 is C3-C6alkynyl or C3-C6alkynyl substituted by halogen, C1-C4haloalkyl, cyano, xe2x80x94CO2R044 or phenyl, which for its part may be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94COOH, COOC1-C4alkyl, COOphenyl, C1-C4alkoxy, phenoxy, (C1-C4alkoxy)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylthio)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfinyl)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfonyl)-C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2-phenyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(phenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(phenyl)SO2-phenyt, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, CONR028R029, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4haloalkyl, OSO2-phenyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylthio, phenylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkylsu ifonyl, phenylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylene-phenyl or xe2x80x94NR031CO2R030;
or R01 is C3-C7cycloalkyl, C3-C7cycloalkyl substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl or phenyl, which for its part may be substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4alkyl and C1-C4haloalkyl; or
R01 is C1-C4alkylene-C3-C7cycloalkyl, phenyl, or phenyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94COOH, COOC1-C4alkyl, COOphenyl, C1-C4alkoxy, phenoxy, (C1-C4alkoxy)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylthio)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfinyl)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfonyl)-C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2-phenyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(phenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(phenyl)SO2-phenyl, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, CONR045R046, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4haloalkyl, OSO2-phenyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylthio, phenylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, phenylsutfonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, or xe2x80x94NR048CO2R047; or
R01 is C1-C4alkylene-phenyl, COR07 or 4-6-membered heterocyclyl;
R02, R038, R044 and R066 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, phenyl, or phenyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94COOH, COOC1-C4alkyl, COOphenyl, C1-C4alkoxy, phenoxy, (C1-C4alkoxy)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylthio)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfinyl)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfonyl)-C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2-phenyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2-C1-C4alkyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2-C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C cycloalkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(phenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(phenyl)SO2-phenyl, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, CONR049R050, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4haloalkyl, OSO2-phenyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylthio, phenylthio, C1-C4alkylsuffonyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haioalkylsulfinyl, phenylsultinyl, C1-C4alkylene phenyl or xe2x80x94NR052CO2R053;
R03, R039 and R067 independently of one another are C1-C4alkyl, phenyl or phenyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94COOH, COOC1-C4alkyl, COOphenyl, C1-C4alkoxy, phenoxy, (C1-C4alkoxy)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylthio)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfinyl)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfonyl)-C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2-phenyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C7 cycloalkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(phenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(phenyl)SO2-phenyl, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, CONRO070R054, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4haloalkyl, OSO2-phenyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylthio, phenylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylene-phenyl or xe2x80x94NR056CO2R055;
R04 is C1-C4alkyl;
R05 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C7cycloalkyl, phenyl or phenyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94COOH, COOC1-C4alkyl, COOphenyl, C1-C4alkoxy, phenoxy, (C1-C4alkoxy)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylthio)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfinyl)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfonyl)-C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2-phenyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2H, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2H, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(phenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(phenyl)SO2-phenyl, OSO2-C1-C4alkyl, CONR057R058, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4haloalkyl, OSO2-phenyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylthio, phenylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfonyi, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyisulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylenephenyl or xe2x80x94NR060CO2R059;
R06 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C7cycloalkyl, phenyl or phenyl which is substituted by C1-C4aikyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, halogen, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94COOH, COOC1-C4alkyl, COOphenyl, C1-C4alkoxy, phenoxy, (C1-C4alkoxy)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylthio)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfinyl)-C1-C4alkyl, (C1-C4alkylsulfonyl)-C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, NHSO2-phenyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C1-C6alkyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C2-C6alkenyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C6alkynyl)SO2-phenyl, N(C3-C7cycloalkyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(C3-C7cycloaikyl)SO2-phenyl, N(phenyl)SO2xe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, N(phenyl)SO2-phenyl, OSO2-C1-C4alkyl, CONR061R062, OSO2xe2x80x94C1-C4 haloalkyl, OSO2-phenyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylthio, phenylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylene-phenyl or xe2x80x94NR064CO2R063;
R07 is phenyl, substituted phenyl, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or xe2x80x94NR08R09;
R08 and R09 independently of one another are C1-C4alkyl, phenyl or phenyl which is substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4thioalkyl, xe2x80x94CO2R066, xe2x80x94COR067, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkyl; or R08 and R09 together form a 5-6-membered ring which may be interrupted by oxygen, NR065 or S,
R015, R031, R043, R048, R052, R056, R060 and R064 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C2-C6alkenyl, C3C6alkynyl or C3-C7cycloalkyl;
R025, R026, R027, R028, R029, R030, R032, R033, R034, R035, R036, R037, R040, R041, R042, R045, R046, R047, R049, R050, R053, R054, R055, R057, R058, R059, R061, R062, R063, R065 and R070 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C7cycloalkyl, phenyl, or phenyl which is substituted by halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4 alkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4haloalkyl; and
R36 is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl or C3-C6cycloaikyl which is substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, di-C1-C4alkylamino, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O or phenyl which for its part may be substituted by halogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, cyano, nitro or COOH; and agronomically acceptable salts M+ and all stereoisomers and tautomers of the compounds of the formula I.
The compounds of the formula I can be present in different isomeric forms which can be isolated in pure form. The invention therefore also embraces all stereoisomeric forms of the compound of the formula I. Examples of these isomeric forms are the formulae Ix, Ixx, Ixxx and Ixxxx below, in which Q is the group Q2. 
The alkyl groups occurring in the definitions of the substituents can be straight-chain or branched and are, for example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl and octyl and their branched isomers. Alkoxy, alkenyl and alkynyl radicals are derived from the alkyl radicals mentioned. The alkenyl and alkynyl groups can be mono- or polyunsaturated.
Halogen is generally fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine. This also applies, correspondingly, to halogen in combination with other meanings, such as haloalkyl or halophenyl.
Haloalkyl groups preferably have a chain length of from 1 to 8 carbon atoms. Haloalkyl is, for example, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 1,1-difluoro-2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 2,2,3,3-tetrafluoroethyl and 2,2,2-trichloroethyl; preferably trichloromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl and dichlorofluoromethyl.
Suitable haloalkenyl groups are alkenyl groups which are mono- or polysubstituted by halogen, halogen being fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine and in particular fluorine and chlorine, for example 2,2-difluoro-1-methylvinyl, 3-fluoropropenyl, 3-chloropropenyl, 3-bromopropenyl, 2,3,3-trifluoropropenyl, 2,3,3-trichloropropenyl and 4,4,4-trifluorobut-2-en-1-yl. Among the C3-C20alkenyl groups which are mono-, di- or trisubs btuted by halogen, preference is given to those having a chain length of from 3 to 5 carbon atoms.
Suitable haloalkynyl groups are, for example, aikynyl groups which are mono- or polysubstituted by halogen, halogen being bromine, iodine and in particular fluorine and chlorine, for example 3-fluoropropynyl, 3-chloropropynyl, 3-bromopropynyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropynyl and 4,4,4-trifluorobut-2-yn-1-yl. Among the alkynyl groups which are mono- or polysubstituted by halogen, preference is given to those having a chain length of from 3 to 5 carbon atoms.
Alkoxy groups preferably have a chain length of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Alkoxy is, for example, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec-butoxy and tert-butoxy and also the isomeric pentyloxy and hexyloxy radicals; preferably methoxy and ethoxy. Alkylcarbonyl is preferably acetyl or propionyl. Alkoxycarbonyl is, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyt, n-butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, sec-butoxycarbonyl or tert-butoxycarbonyl; preferably methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl. Haloalkoxy groups preferably have a chain length of from 1 to 8 carbon atoms. Haloalkoxy is, for example, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, 24luoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy and 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy; preferably difluoromethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy and trifluoromethoxy. Alkylthio groups preferably have a chain length of from 1 to 8 carbon atoms. Alkylthio is, for example, methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio, isobutylthio, sec-butylthio or tert-butylthio, preferably methylthio and ethylthio. Alkylsuffinyl is, for example, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propyisulfinyl, isopropylsulfinyl, n-butylsulfinyl, isobutylsulfiny l, sec-butylsulfinyl, tert-butylsulfinyl; preferably methylsulfinyl and ethylsulfinyl. Alkylsulfonyl is, for example, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, isopropylsulfonyl, n-butylsulfonyl, isobutylsulfonyl, sec-butylsulfonyl or tert-butylsulfonyl; preferably methylsulfonyl or ethylsulfonyl. Alkoxyalkoxy groups preferably have a chain length of from 1 to 8 carbon atoms. Examples of alkoxyalkoxy groups are: methoxymethoxy, methoxyethoxy, methoxypropoxy, ethoxymethoxy, ethoxyethoxy, propoxymethoxy or butoxybutoxy. Alkylamino is, for example, methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, isopropylamino or the isomeric butylamines. Dialkylamino is, for example, dimethylamino, methylethylamino, diethylamino, n-propylmethylamino, dibutylamino and diisopropylamino. Preference is given to alkylamino groups having a chain length of from 1 to 4 carbon atoms. Alkoxyalkyl groups have a chain length of preferably from 1 to 6 carbon atoms. Alkoxyalkyl is, for example, methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl, n-propoxymethyl, n-propoxyethyl, isopropoxymethyl or isopropoxyethyl. Alkylthioalkyl groups preferably have from 1 to 8 carbon atoms. Alkylthioalkyl is, for example, methylthiomethyl, methylthioethyl, ethylthiomethyl, ethylthioethyl, n-propylthiomethyl, n-propylthioethyl, isopropylthiomethyl, iso-propylthioethyl, butylthiomethyl, butylthioethyl or butylthiobutyl. The cycloalkyl groups preferably have from 3 to 8 ring carbon atoms, for example cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and cyclooctyl. Phenyl, also as part of a substituent as phenoxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, benzoyl, phenylthio, phenylalkyl, phenoxyalkyl, may be substituted. In this case, the substituents can be in ortho, meta and/or para position. The preferred substituent positions are the ortho and para positions to the ring attachment point. Heterocyclyl is to be understood as meaning ring systems which, in addition to carbon atoms, contain at least one heteroatom, such as nitrogen, oxygen and/or sulfur. They can be saturated or unsaturated. In the context of the present invention, heterocyclyl ring systems may also be substituted. Suitable substituents are, for example, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, cyano, nitro, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylthio or C3-C6cycloalkyl.
Heterocyclyl may be, for example, furyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolidyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, pyridyl, imidazolyl, tetrahydrofuryl, tetrahydropyranyl, dihydrofuryl, dihydropyranyl, isoxazolyl, oxazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, sym. or unsym. triazinyl, piperazinyl, oxazolinyl (for example: 
oxazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolidinyl, dioxanyl, oxetanyl, in particular 2-oxetanyl, or phthalimidyl.
The invention also embraces the salts M+ which can be formed by the compounds of the formula 1, in particular the compounds of the formula I in which R20, R23, R26 and R30 are hydroxyl, preferably with amines, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal bases or quaternary ammonium bases. Among the alkali metal and alkaline earth metal bases, the hydroxides of lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium, in particular those of sodium or potassium, may be especially emphasized as salt formers. Examples of amines suitable for ammonium salt formation are both ammonia and primary, secondary and tertiary C1-C18alkylamines, C1-C4hydroxyalkylamines and C2-C4alkoxyalkylamines, for example methylamine, ethylamine, n-propylamine, isopropylamine, the four isomeric butylamines, n-amylamine, isoamylamine, hexylamine, heptylamine, octylamine, nonylamine, decylamine, pentadecylamine, hexadecylamine, heptadecylamine, octadecylamine, methylethylamine, methylisopropylamine, methylhexylamine, methylnonylamine, methylpentadecylamine, methyloctadecylamine, ethylbutylamine, ethylheptylamine, ethyloctylamine, hexylheptylamine, hexyloctylamine, dimethylamine, diethylamine, di-n-propylamine, diisopropylamine, di-n-butylamine, di-n-amylamine, diisoamylamine, dihexylamine, diheptylamine, dioctylamine, ethanolamine, n-propanolamine, isopropanolamine, N,N-diethanolamine, N-ethylpropanolamine, N-butylethanolamine, al iylamine, n-butenyl-2-amine, n-pentenyl-2-amine, 2,3dimethylbutenyl-2-amine, dibutenyl-2-amine, n-hexenyl-2-amine, propylenediamine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tri-n-propylamine, triisopropylamine, tri-n-butylamine, triisobutylamine, tri-sec-butylamine, tri-n-amylamine, methoxyethylamine and ethoxyethylamine; heterocyclic amiines, for example pyridine, quinoline, isoquinoline, morpholine, piperidine, pyrrolidine, indoline, quinuclidine and azepine: primary arylamines, for example anilines, methoxyanilines, ethoxyanilines, o,m,p-toluidines, phenylenediamines, naphthylamines and o,m,p-chloroanilines; but in particular triethylamine, isopropylamine and diisopropylamine. Quatemary ammonium bases which are suitable for salt formation are, for example, [N(Ra01 Rb01 Rc01 Rd01)]+ OHxe2x88x92, where Ra01, Rb01, Rc01 and Rd01 independently of one anotheer are C1-C4alkyl. Further suitable tetraalkylammonium bases with other anions can be obtained, for example, by anion exchange reactions.
Preferred compounds of the formula I correspond to the formula Ib 
in which
each R independently is C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C1-C6haloalkylthio, C1-C6haloalkylsu ffinyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C1-C6alkylaminosu ffonyl, di-C1-C6alkylaminosulfonyl, xe2x80x94N(R1)xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94N(R3)xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94R4, xe2x80x94N(R5)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R6, nitro, cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, amino, or a five- to ten-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic ring system which may be aromatic or partially saturated and may contain 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, where the ring system is either attached directly to the pyridine ring or attached via a C1-C4alkylene group to the pyridine ring, and each ring system may not contain more than 2 oxygen atoms and not more than two sulfur atoms, and the ring system for its part may be mono-, di- or trisubstituted by C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, mercapto, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6haloalkylthio, C3-C6alkenylthio, C3-C6haloalkenylthio, C3-C6alkynylthio, C2-C5alkoxyalkylthio, C3-C6acetylalkylthio, C3-C6alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, C2-C4-cyanoalkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C2alkylaminosulfonyl, C2-C4dialkylaminosulfonyl, C1-C3-alkylene-R7, NR8R9, halogen, cyano, nitro, phenyl and benzylthio where phenyl and benzylthio for their part may be substituted on the phenyl ring by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro, and where substituents on the nitrogen in the heterocyclic ring are different from halogen;
Q is the group Q1 in which
R20 is hydroxyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyloxy, R21R22Nxe2x80x94C(O)O, phenylthio, C1-C4alky lthio, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, (C1-C4alkoxy)2P(O)O, C1-C4alkyl(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O, H(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O or benzoyloxy; and
R21, and R22 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl; or the group Q2a 
in which R23 is hydroxyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyloxy, R24R25Nxe2x80x94C(O)O, phenylthio, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, (C1-C4alkoxy)2P(O)O, C1-C4-alkyl(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O, H(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O or benzoyloxy; and
R24 and R25 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl; and
Y is oxygen, sulfur, a chemical bond or a C1-C4alkylene bridge;
or the group Q3 
in which R26 is hydroxyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyloxy, R27R28N-C(O)O, phenylthio, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, (C1-C4alkoxy)2P(O)O, C1-C4-alkyl(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O, H(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O or benzoyloxy; and
R27 and R28 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl and
R29 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-C4alkyl)NHCO or (C1-C4alkyl)2NCO; or the group Q4 
in which R30 is hydroxyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyloxy, R31R32Nxe2x80x94C(O)O, phenylthio, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, (C1-C4alkoxy)2P(O)O, C1-C4-alkyl(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O, H(C1-C4alkoxy)P(O)O or benzoyloxy; and
R31 and R32 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
R33 and R34 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C2-C6alkenyl, C2-C6alkynyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-NHS(O)2, C1-C4haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C4alkyl)2, C1-C6alkoxy, or phenyl which for its part may be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di-C1-C4alkylamino, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4-alkyl), halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano; or R33 and R34 together form a C2-C6alkylene bridge; and
R35 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl or phenyl which for its part may be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, amino, C1-C4alkylamino, di-C1-C4alkylamino, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C0-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4-alkyl), halogen, nitro, COOH or cyano; or the group Q5, and also agronomically acceptable salts of these compounds, the other substituents being defined as under formula I in claim 1. Among the compounds of the formula lb, preference is furthermore given to those in which the group
xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Q is located in the 3 position on the pyridine ring, or in which Q is Q2, R23 being, in particular, hydroxyl, Y being a methylene bridge and m being the number 2. Preference is further given to compounds of the formula lb in which R is C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6haloalkyl.
Preferred compounds of the formula I are characterized in that the group xe2x80x94C(O)Q is in the ortho position to a group R. Preference is furthermore given to compounds of the formula I in which a group R is C1-C6haloalkyl and in the ortho position to the pyridyl nitrogen. Of particular interest are furthermore compounds of the formula I in which the group xe2x80x94C(O)Q is in the 3 position to the pyridyl nitrogen. In the formula 1, p is preferably the number 0. Also to be emphasized are compounds of the formula I in which m is 2 and R is C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl, C1-C2alkoxymethyl, C1-C2alkythiomethyl, hydroxymethyl, C1-C6alky lcarbonyloxymethyl, benzoyloxymethyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyloxymethyl, chlorine, cyano, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, allyloxy, propargyloxy, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkylsulfinyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyloxy, C1-C2alkylsulfinylmethyl or C1-C2alkylsulfonylmethyl. A further group of preferred compounds of the formula I is formed by those compounds in which at least one group R is trifluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl or heptafluoro-n-propyl.
Particularly noteworthy compounds of the formula I are those in which Q is a group Q1 and R16, R18 and R19 are C1-C3alkyl and R17 is hydrogen, or Q is a group Q2 and Y is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94 or oxygen, A is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 and R240, R241, R242 and R243 are Mch hydrogen, or Q is a group Q3 and R29 is C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl or C1-C4alkylaminocarbonyl or di(C1-C2-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, or Q is a group Q4 in which R33, R34 and R35 are C1-C3alkyl. In these noteworthy compounds of the formula I, R20, R23, R26 and R30 independently of one another are halogen, thiocyanato, C1-C12alkoxy, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C2alkoxy, C1-C12-alkylthio, alkylthio, C1-C12alkylsulfinyl, C1-C12alkylsulfonyl, C1-C12haloalkylthio, C1-C12haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C12haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C12alkenylthio, C2-C12alkenylsulfinyl, C2-C12alkenylsulfonyl, C2-C12-haloalkenylthio, C2-C12haloalkenylsulfinyl, C2-C12haloalkenylsulfonyl, C2-C12alkynylthio, C2-C12alkynylsulfinyl, C2-C12alkynylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C2-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C2alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C2alkylsulfonyl, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4haloalkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C18alkylcarbonyloxy, C2-C18-alkenylcarbonyloxy, C3-C6cycloalkylcarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkoxycarbonyloxy, C1-C12-alkylthiocarbonyloxy, C1-C12alkylthiocarbamoyl, C1-C6alkyl-NH(CS)N(C1-C6alkyl)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, di-C1-C6alkyl-N(CS)N(C1-C6alkyl)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, benzyloxy, benzylthio, benzylsulfinyl, benzylsulfonyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyloxy or benzoyloxy, where the phenyl groups for their part may in each case be substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C4haloalkoxy, C1-C4alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, di-C1-C4alkylamino, C1-C4alkylthio, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl, C1-C4alkylsuonyl, C1-C4-alkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4haloalkylthio, C1-C4haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C4haloalky lsulfonyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl-S(O)2O, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2NH, C1-C4alkyl-S(O)2N(C1-C4alkyl), halogen, nitro or cyano, or R20, R23, R26 and R30 independently of one another are thienylcarbonyloxy or furylcarbonyloxy which for their part may be substituted by methyl or halogen, or are pyridylcarbonyloxy which for its part may be substituted as stated in claim 1, or R20 is R37R37N, R71R72NNHxe2x80x94, R21R22NC(O)Oxe2x80x94 or R73R74NC(O)NHxe2x80x94; or R23 is R44R45N, R75R76NNHxe2x80x94, R46R47NC(O)Oxe2x80x94 or R77R78NC(O)NHxe2x80x94; or R26 is R53R54N, R79R80NNHxe2x80x94, R55R56NC(O)Oxe2x80x94 or R81R82NC(O)NHxe2x80x94; or R30 is R62R63N, R83R84NNHxe2x80x94, R64R65NC(O)Oxe2x80x94 or R85R86NC(O)NHxe2x80x94. Very particularly preferably, R20, R23, R26 or R30 are hydroxyl or Oxe2x88x92M+.
A further preferred group is formed by those compounds of the formula I in which Q is a group Q5, R36 is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl or cyclopropyl and R01 is C1-C6alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonylmethyl, C3-C8alkenyl, is benzyl or phenyl substituted by methyl, halogen, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, and at least one group R is trifluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl or heptafluoro-n-propyl located in the ortho position to the pyridyl nitrogen.
The process according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula I 
in which R and m are as defined under formula 1; p is 0 and Q is the group 
is carried out analogous ly to known processes (for example those described in WO 97/46530 and EP-A-0 353 187) and comprises
a) reacting a compound of the formula II 
xe2x80x83in which R and m are as defined under formula I and X is a leaving group, for example halogen, in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base with compounds of the formula III, IV,V or VI 
xe2x80x83in which R16, R17, R18, R19,R29, R33, R34, R35, R240, R243, R242, R241, A and Y are as defined under formula I to give the compounds of the formula VII, VIII, IX or X 
xe2x80x83and then isomerizing these compounds, for example in the presence of a base and a catalytic amount of dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP) or a source of cyanide; or
b) reacting a compound of the formula XI 
xe2x80x83in which R and m are as defined under formula I with compounds of the formula III, IV, V or VI 
xe2x80x83in which R16, R17, R18, R19, R29, R33, R34, R35, R240, R243, R242, R241, A and Y are as defined under formula I in an inert organic solvent in the presence of a base and a coupling agent to give a compound of the formula VII, VIII, IX or X 
xe2x80x83and then isomerizing these compounds, for example as described under route a).
Compounds of the formula I in which R20, R23, R26 and R30 are different from hydroxyl or halogen can be prepared by converesion methods which are generally known from the literature, for example acyclations or carbamoylations with appropriate acyl chlorides, from compounds in which R20, R23, R26 or R30 is hydroxyl in the presence of a suitable base, or they can be prepared by nucleophilic substitution reactions on chlorides of the formula I in which R20, R23, R26 or R30 is halogen, which are likewise obtainable by known processes by reaction with a chlorinating agent, such as phosgene, thionyl chloride or oxalyl chloride. Here, for example, suitably substituted amines, or hydroxylamines directly, or alkylsulfonamides, mercaptans, thiophenols, phenols, Ar1xe2x80x94NH2 or Ar1xe2x80x94SH, are employed in the presence of a base, for example 5-ethyl-2-methylpyridine, diisopropylethylamine, triethylamine, sodium bicarbonate, sodium acetate or potassium carbonate.
Compounds of the formula I in which R20, R23, R26 or R30 comprise thio groups can be oxidized analogously to known standard processes, for example using peracids, for example meta-chloroperbenzoic acid (m-CPBA) or peracetic acid, to give the corresponding sulfones and sulfoxides of the formula I. Here, the degree of oxidation at the sulfur atom (SOxe2x80x94 or SO2xe2x80x94) can be controlled by the amount of oxidizing agent.
The process according to the invention for preparing compounds of the formula I in which R and m are as defined under formula I and Q is a group 
in which Z is sulfur, q is 0 and R36 and R01 are as defined under formula I is carried out analogously to known processes (for example those described in WO 97/43270) and comprises converting a compound of the formula XII 
in which R36, R and m are as defined under formula I in the presence of a base, carbon disulfide and an alkylating agent of the formula XIII
R01xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII), 
in which R01 is as defined under formula I and X1 is a leaving group, for example halogen or sulfonate, into the compound of the formula XIV 
in which Z is sulfur and R, R01, R36 and m are as defined above and then cyclizing this compound using hydroxylamine hydrochloride, in the presence or absence of a solvent, in the presence of a base to give the compounds of the formulae 
in which Z is sulfur and R, R36, R01 and m are as defined above, and then oxidizing these compounds with an oxidizing agent, for example meta-chloroperbenzoic acid (m-CPBA). The isomers of the formulae le and If can be separated using column chromatography and a suitable mobile phase and then purified.
The preparation of the compounds of the formula I in which p is 0 is illustrated in more detail in the reaction schemes 1 and 2 below. 
According to this reaction scheme, the compounds of the formula I with the group Q1 in which R20 is hydroxyl, the compounds of the formula I with the group Q2 in which R23 is hydroxyl, the compounds of the formula I with the group Q3 in which R26 is hydroxyl and the compounds of the formula I with the group Q4 in which R30 is hydroxyl can preferably be prepared. 
For preparing the compounds of the formula I in which Q is the groups Q1 to Q4 and R20, R23,R26 and R30 are hydroxyl, in accordance with reaction scheme 1, route a), the carboxylic acid derivatives of the formula II in which X is a leaving group, for example halogen, for example iodine, bromine and in particular chlorine, N-oxyphthali r nide or N,Oxe2x80x94 dimethylhydroxylamino or part of an activated ester, for example 
(formed from dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC) and the corresponding carboxylic acid) or 
(formed from N-ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-(3-dimethyiaminopropyl)carbodiimide (EDC) and the corresponding carboxylic acid) are employed. These compounds are reacted in an inert organic solvent, for example a halogenated hydrocarbon, for example dichloromethane, a nitrile, for example acetonitrile, or an aromatic hydrocarbon, for example toluene, and in the presence of a base, for example an alkylamine, for example triethylamine, an aromatic amine, for example pyridine or 4-dimethyiaminopyridine (DMAP), with the dione derivatives of the formula III, IV, V or VI to give the isomeric enol ethers of the formulae VII, VIII, IX and X. This esterification is carried out at temperatures of from 0xc2x0 C. to 110xc2x0 C.
The isomerization of the ester derivatives of the formulae VII, VIII, IX and X to the dione derivatives of the formula I (in which R20, R23, R26 and R30 are hydroxyl) can be carried out, for example, analogously to EP 369 803 in the presence of a base, for example an alkylamine, for example triethylamine, a carbonate, for example potassium carbonate, and a catalytic amount of DMAP or a cyanide source, for example acetone cyanohydrin or potassium cyanide.
According to reaction scheme 1, route b), the desired diones of the formula I (in which R20, R23, R26 and R30 are hydroxyl) can be obtained, for example, in analogy to Chem. Lett. 1975, 1045 by esterifying the carboxylic acids of the formula Xl with the dione derivatives of the formula III, IV, V or VI in an inert solvent, for example a halogenated hydrocarbon, for example dichloromethane, a nitrile, for example acetonitrile, or an aromatic hydrocarbon, for example toluene, in the presence of a base, for example an alkylamine, for example triethylamine, and a coupling agent, for example 2-chloro-1-methylpyridinium iodide. Depending on the solvent used, this esterification is carried out at temperatures of from 0xc2x0 C. to 110xc2x0 C., affording initially, as described under route a), the isomeric ester of the formula I which can be isomerized as described under route a), for example in the presence of a base and a catalytic amount of DMAP, or a cyanide source, to give the desired dione derivative of the formula I (R20, R23, R26 and R30 are hydroxyl).
The preparation of the compounds of the formula I in which Q is the group Q5 can be carried out in accordance with reaction scheme 2 by reacting the xcex2-diketone derivative of the formula XII, for example in analogy to Synthesis 1991, 301; ibid. 1988, 793; or Tetrahedron 32, 3055 (1976) with carbon disulfide in the presence of a base, for example a carbonate, for example potassium carbonate, a metal hydride, for example sodium hydride, or potassium fluoride on aluminium, and an alkylating agent of the formula XIII in which X1 is a leaving group, for example halogen, for example iodine, bromine and in particular chlorine, 
This reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of a solvent, for example an amide, for example N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF), a sulfoxide, for example dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), or a nit rle, for example acetonitrile. The ketene thioacetal of the formula XIV which is formed is cyclized with the aid of hydroxylamine hydrochloride in the presence of a base, for example sodium acetate, in a solvent, for example an alcohol, for example ethanol, or an ether, for example tetrahydrofuran, to give the compound of the formula le in which Z is sulfur. This cyclization reaction is carried out at temperatures of from 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. If appropriate, compounds of the formulae le and If (Z is sulfur) can be oxidized analogously to known standard processes, for example with peracids, for example meta-chloroperbenzoic acid (m-CPBA) or peracetic acid, to give the corresponding sulfones and sulfoxides of the formulae Ie and If (Zxe2x95x90SOxe2x80x94 or SO2xe2x80x94). Here, the degree of oxidation at the sulfur atom (Zxe2x95x90SOxe2x80x94 or SO2xe2x80x94) can be controlled by the amount of oxidizing agent.
Oxidations to the compounds of the formulae le and If (Z is SOxe2x80x94 or SO2xe2x80x94) are carried out as described, for example, in H.O. House, xe2x80x9cModern Synthetic Reactionsxe2x80x9d W. A. Benjamin, Inc., Menlo Park, Calif., 1972, pages 334-335 and 353-354.
The activated carboxylic acid derivatives of the formula II in reaction scheme 1 (route a) in which X is a leaving group, for example halogen, for example bromine, iodine or in particular chlorine, can be prepared by known standard processes, as described, for example, in C. Ferri xe2x80x9cReaktionen der organischen Synthesexe2x80x9d [Reactions of Organic Synthesis], Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart, 1978, page 461 ff. This is shown in reaction scheme 3 below. 
According to reaction scheme 3, the compounds of the formula II (X=leaving group) or II (X=halogen) are prepared, for example, by employing a halogenating agent, for example a thionyl halide, for example thionyl chloride or thionyl bromide; a phosphorus halide or phosphorus oxyhalide, for example phosphorus pentachloride or phosphorus oxychloride or phosphorus pentabromide or phosphoryl bromide; or an oxalyl halide, for example oxalyl chloride, or by employing a reagent for the formation of activated esters, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC) or N-ethyl-Nxe2x80x2-(3-dimethylaminopropyli)carbodiimide (EDC) of the formula X. For the compound of the formula X used as halogenating agents, X is a leaving group, for example halogen, for example fluorine, bromine or iodine and in particular chlorine, and W1 is, for example, PCI2, SOCI, SOBr or CICOCO. The reaction is carried out in the presence or absence of an inert organic solvent, for example in aliphatic, halogenated aliphatic, aromatic or halogenated aromatic hydrocarbons, for example n-hexane, benzene, toluene, xylenes, dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane or chiorobenzene, at reaction temperatures in the range of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of the reaction mixture, preferably at 40-150xc2x0 C., and in the presence of a catalytic amount of N,N-dimethylformamide. Such reactions are generally known and described in the literature in various variations with respect to the leaving group X.
The compounds of the formulae III, IV, V and VI are known and can be prepared analogously to the methods described, for example, in WO 92/07837, DE-A-3818958, EP-A-0 338 992 and DE-A-3902818.
The compounds of the formula XII in reaction scheme 2 can be obtained by standard processes, for example from the corresponding compounds of the formula II 
in which R and m are as defined above and X is a leaving group, for example halogen, for example via Claisen condensation, or from the compounds of the formula II by reaction with a ketocarboxylic acid salt of the formula XV 
in which R36 is as defined under formula I and M+ is an alkali metal ion (cf., for example, WO 96/26192).
The compounds of the formulae II and XI are known and can be prepared analogously to the methods described, for example, in WO 97146530, EP-A-0 353 187, Heterocycles, 48, 779 (1998), Heterocycles, 46, 129 (1997), or Tetrahedron Letters, 1749 (1998).
For preparing all other compounds of the formula I functionalized according to the definition of (R)m, there is a large number of known standard processes available, for example alkylation, halogenation, acylation, amidation, oximation, oxidation and reduction, and the choice of the suitable preparation processes depends on the properties (reactivities) of the substituents in the intermediates in question.
All further compounds originating from the scope of the formula I can be prepared in a simple manner, taking into account the chemical properties of the pyridyl or Q moiety.
The end products of the formula I can be isolated in a customary manner by concentration or evaporation of the solvent and be purified by recrystallization or trituration of the solid residue in solvents in which they are only sparingly soluble, such as ethers, aromatic hydrocarbons or chlorinated hydrocarbons, by distillation or by means of column chromatography and a suitable mobile phase.
Furthermore, it is known to the person skilled in the art in which order certain reactions have to be carried out advantageously to avoid possible side reactions. Unless a targeted synthesis is carried out for isolating pure isomers, the product may be obtained as a mixture of two or more isomers. The isomers can be separated by methods known per se.
Compounds of the formula I in which p is 1, i.e. the corresponding N-oxides of the formula I, can be prepared by reacting a compound of the formula I in which p is 0 with a suitable oxidizing agent, for example with the H2O2 urea adduct, in the presence of an acid anhydride, for example trifluoroacetic anhydride. This reaction sequence is demonstrated using the example of group Q2 below: 
Compounds of the formula I in which R in the ortho position to the pyridine nitrogen is 1-chloro-C1-C2alkyl, 1-hydroxy-C1-C2alkyl, 1-(C1-C6alkylcarbonyloxy)-C1-C2alkyl, 1 -benzoyloxy-C1-C2alkyl, 1-(C1-C4alkoxycarbonyloxy)-C1-C2alkyl, 1-(C1-C4alkylthio)-C1-C2alkyl, 1-(C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl)-C1-C2alkyl, 1-(C7-C4alkylsulfonyl)-C1-C2alkyl, 1-thiocyanato-C1-C2alkyl, 1-cyano-C1-C2alkyl, can also be prepared, for example, by heating an N-oxide of the formula I under known reaction conditions, for example in the presence of tosyl chloride (see, for example, Parham, W. E.; Sloan, K. B.; Reddy, K. R.; Olson, P. E.; J Org Chem 1973, 38, 927) or in the presence of an acid anhydride (see, for example, Konno, K.; Hashimoto, K.; Shirahama, H.; Matsumoto, T.; Heterocycles 1986, 24, 2169), followed, if appropriate, by subsequent conversion.
The compounds of the formula XXIIa are synthesized analogously to known processes, for example those mentioned in Heterocycles, 46, 129 (1997) or Helvetica Chimica Acta 71, 596 (1988), and comprises either
a) acylating a compound of the formula XVI 
in which R301 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl;
R401 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl C2-C6alkenyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, 1-(C1-C6alkylcarbonyloxy)-C1-C6alkyl, 1-(C1-C6alkylthio)-C1-C6-alkyl, 1-(C1-C6alkylsulfinyl)-C1-C6alkyl, 1-(C1-C6alkylsulfonyl)-C1-C6alkyl, 1-thiocyanato-C1-C6-alkyl, 1-cyano-C1-C6alkyl, phenyl, where the phenyl groups may be mono- or polysubstituted by halogen, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or nitro, or is a five- to ten-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic ring system which may be aromatic or partially saturated and may contain 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, where the ring system is either attached directly or via a C1-C4alkylene group to the double bond, and each ring system may not contain more than 2 oxygen atoms and not more than two sulfur atoms and the ring system for its part may be mono-, di- or trisubstituted by C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, mercapto, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6haloalkylthio, C3-C6alkenylthio, C3-C6haloalkenylthio, C3-C6alkynylthio, C2-C5alkoxyalkylthio, C3-C5acetylalkylthio, C3-C6alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, C2-C4cyanoalkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C2alkylaminosulfonyl, C2-C4dialkylaminosulfonyl, C1-C3alkylene-R87, NR88R89, halogen, cyano, nitro, phenyl and benzylthio, where phenyl and benzylthio for their part may be substituted on the phenyl ring by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3-haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro and where substituents on nitrogen in the heterocyclic ring are different from halogen;
R87 is C1-C3alkoxy, C2-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkylsulfinyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyl or phenyl, where phenyl for its part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R88 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl and
R89 is C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6alkoxy;
with a compound of the formula XVII 
in which R501 is C1-C6haloalkyl and X2 is O(CO)R501 or halogen to give the compound of the formula XVIII 
in which R301, R401, R501, and R14 are as defined above, in the presence of a base, for example an aromatic amine, for example pyridine, and subsequently replacing the alkoxy group by the amino group using ammonia in an organic solvent, for example a halogenated hydrocarbon, for example dichloromethane, or a nitrile, for example acetonitrile. The resulting compound of the formula XIX 
is subsequently condensed with a compound of the formula XX 
in which R201 is C1-C6alkyl, C2-C6alkenyl, C2-C6haloalkenyl, C2-C6alkynyl, C2-C6-haloalkynyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, 1-(C1-C6alkylcarbonyloxy)-C1-C6alkyl, 1-(C1-C6alkylthio)-C1-C6alkyl, 1-(C1-C6alkylsulfinyl)-C1-C6alkyl, 1-(C1-C6alkylsulfonyl)C1-C6alkyl, 1-thiocyanato-C1-C6alkyl, 1-cyano-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy-C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6alkylthio-C1-C6alkoxy, phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylsulfinyl, phenylsulfonyl, benzyithio, benzylsulfinyl or benzylsulfonyl, where the phenyl groups may be mono- or polysubstituted at least by halogen, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or nitro, or is a five- to ten-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic ring system which may be aromatic or partially saturated and may contain 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, where the ring system is attached either directly or via a C1-C4-alkylene group and each ring system may not contain more than 2 oxygen atoms and not more than two sulfur atoms, and the ring system for its part may be mono-, di- or trisubstituted by C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C1-C6a lkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, mercapto, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6haloalkylthio, C3-C6alkenylthio, C3-C6haloalkenylthio, C3-C6alkynylthio, C2-C5alkoxyalkylthio, C3-C5acetylalkylthio, C3-C6alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, C2-C4cyanoalkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6haloalky lsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C2alkylaminosulfonyl, C2-C4dialkylaminosulfonyl, C1-C3-R90, NR91R92, halogen, cyano, nitro, phenyl and benzylthio, where phenyl and benzylthio for their part may be substituted on the phenyl ring by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3-haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro, and where substituents on nitrogen in the heterocyclic ring are different from halogen;
R90 is C1-C3alkoxy, C2-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkylsuffinyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyl or phenyl, where phenyl for its part may be substituted by C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R91 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl and
R92 is C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6alkoxy and
R14 is as defined above, and the resulting compound of the formula XXIa 
xe2x80x83is subsequently hydrolysed to give the compound of the formula XXIIa 
xe2x80x83in which R201, R301, R401, and R501 are as defined above, or
b) condensing a compound of the formula XXIII 
xe2x80x83in which R14 is as defined above with a compound of the formula XXIV 
xe2x80x83and chlorinating the resulting compound of the formula XXV 
xe2x80x83in which R301, R401 and R501 are as defined above and R14 is C1-C4alkyl to give compounds of the formula XXVI 
xe2x80x83in which R301, R401, R501 and R14 are as defined above (using, for example, POCI3), and subsequently reacting this compound with a nucleophile of the formula XXVII
Zxe2x80x94R150xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXVII) 
In which Z is SH, OH or amino and R150 is C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6alkeny4 C3-C6halogenalkenyl, C3C6alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, where the phenyl and benzyl groups for their part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro, is C1-C1alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylsulfinyl-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl-C1-C4alkyl, or a five- to ten-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic ring system which may be aromatic or partially saturated and may contain 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, and each ring system may not contain more than 2 oxygen atoms and not more than two sulfur atoms, and the ring system for its part may be mono-, di- or trisubstituted by C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, mercapto, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6haloalkylthio, C3-C6alkenylthio, C3-C6haloalkenylthio, C3-C6-alkynylthio, C2-C5alkoxyalkylthio, C3-C5acetylalkylthio, C3-C6alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, C2-C4-cyanoalkylthio, C1-C6alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C2alkylaminosulfonyl, C2-C4dialkylaminosulfonyl, C1-C3-alkylene-R93, NR94R95, halogen, cyano, nitro, phenyl and benzylthio, where phenyl and benzylthio for their part may be substituted on the phenyl ring by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3-haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro, and where substituents on nitrogen in the heterocyclic ring are different from halogen;
R93 is C1-C3alkoxy, C2-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkylsulfinyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyl or phenyl, where phenyl for its part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R94 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl and
R95 is C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6alkoxy;
in the presence of a base to give compounds of the formula XXIb 
in which R14, R150, R301, R401, and R501 are as defined above, and subsequen tly hydrolysing the resulting compound to give the compound of the formula XXIIb 
in which R150, R301, R401 and R501 are as defined.
Compounds of the formula XXIb in which R150 is fluorine are prepared by reacting a compound of the formula XXVI in the presence of a polar aprotic solvent, for example acetonitrile, dimethylformamide or sulfolane, with potassium fluoride in the presence or absence of a catalytic amount of 18-crown-6. Compounds of the formula XXIc in which R150 is hydrogen are preparerd by reducing the chlorine group in the formula XXVI, for example using hydrogen in the presence of a suitable metal catalyst or using ammonium formate in a suitable solvent. The preparation of the compounds of the formula XXIIa, or XXIIb and XXIIc is illustrated in more detail in the reaction schemes 4 and 5 below. 
For preparing all other compounds of the formula I which are functionalized according to the definition of R201 (R150) to R501, a large number of known standard processes is suitable, for example alkylation, halogenation, acylation, amidation, oximation, oxidation and reduction, the choice of the suitable preparation processes depending on the properties (reactivities) of the substituents in the intermediates in question.
The novel compounds of the formula IIb in which Rf is trifluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoro-n-propyl or trichloromethyl, RX1 is C1-C6alkyl and Q and R are as defined under formula I can be prepared by generally known processes via 3-alkoxycarbonyl-4-perhaloalkylpyridine N-oxides of the formula XXVIII according to reaction scheme 5 by preparing, using suitable chlorination conditions and separation processes, the 6-chloro-4-haloalkyl-3-nicotinic esters of the formula XXX and then converting these compounds with a nucleophile of the formula XXXI
Z01xe2x80x94R151tm (XXXI) 
in which Z07 is SH, hydroxyl, halogen or amino and R151 is hydrogen, C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, halogen, C3-C6haloalkynyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, where the phenyl and benzyl groups for their part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro, is C1-C4alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkylthio-C1-C4alkyl , C1-C4alkylsulfinyl-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkylsulfonyl-C1-C4alkyl, or a five- to ten-membered monocyclic or fused bicyclic ring system which may be aromatic or partially saturated and may contain 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, and each ring system may not contain more than 2 oxygen atoms and not more than two sulfur atoms, and the ring system for its part may be mono-, di- or trisubstituted by
C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6haloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C3-C6haloalkenyl, C3-C6alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C1-C6alkoxy, C1-C6haloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyloxy, C3-C6alkynyloxy, mercapto, C1-C6alkylthio, C1-C6haloalkylthio, C3-C6alkenylthio, C3-C6haloalkenylthio, C3-C6alkynylthio, C2-C5alkoxyalkylthio, C3-C5acetylalkylthio, C3-C6alkoxycarbonylalkylthio, C2-C4cyanoalkylthio, Cl-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C2alkylaminosulfonyl, C2-C4dialkylaminosulfonyl, C1-C3alkylene-R96, NR97R98, halogen, cyano, nitro, phenyl or benzylthio, where phenyl and benzylthio for their part may be substituted on the phenyl ring by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3-haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro,
R96 is C1-C3alkoxy, C2-C4alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkylsulfinyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyl or phenyl, where phenyl for its part may be substituted by C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C3-alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, halogen, cyano or nitro;
R97 is hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl and
R98 is C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6alkoxy;
and where substituents on nitrogen in the heterocyclic ring are different from halogen, using reaction processses which are generally known to the person skilled in the art, into the 6-substituted 4-perhaloalkylnicotinic acids of the formula XXXII and their subsequent products of the formulae IIb and Ib as described in reaction scheme 1. This is shown in reaction scheme 6 below. 
According to this reaction scheme, it is preferably possible to prepare the compounds of the formula I with the group Q1 in which R20 is hydroxyl, the compounds of the formula I with the group 02 in which R23 is hydroxyl, the compounds of the formula I with the group Q3 in which R26 is hydroxyl and the compounds of the formula I with the group Q4 in which R30 is hydroxyl.
6-substituted 2-haloalkylnicotinic acid compounds of the formula Ic can be prepared, for example, from the corresponding 2-haloalkyl-3-alkoxycarbonyl-2-pyridines XXXIII in which Rf is trifluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoro-n-propyl or trichioromethyl and R1x is C1-C6alkyl and R is as defined under formula I, by hydrolysis into the corresponding carboxylic acids and their subsequent activation, for example by conversion into an acylhalide (IIc). (Reaction scheme 7). 
Their precursors of the formulae XXXIIIa, XXXIIIb, XXXIIIc, XXXIIId, XXXIIIe, XXXIIIf, XXXIIIg and XXXIIIh are likewise accessible by conversion processes known to the person skilled in the art (reaction shceme 7). 2-Trifluoromethyl-3-ethoxycarbonyl-2-pyridone (formula XXXIIIa in which R is hydrogen, R1X is ethyl and Rf is trifluoromethyl) in particular is known form Org. Process Research and Developmnet, 1, 370 (1997). 
Intermediates of the formulae XXXIIIa to XXXIIIh can be obtained by reacting, for example for preparing a 6-halo derivative of the formula XXXIIId, a pyridone of the formula XXXIIIa (preparation according to Org. Process Research and Development, 1, 370 (1997) or scheme 8) with a halogenating agent, for example phosphorus oxychloride, phosphorus oxybromide or phenyl dichlorophosphate, in the presence or absence of added base, such as a dialkylaniline, in the presence or absence of solvent, if desired in a pressure vessel, at temperatures between 0 and 220xc2x0 C. (preferably 60-200xc2x0 C.). It is known to the person skilled in the art how to convert chloro derivatives by nucleophilic substitution, for example using an alkali metal iodide in an inert solvent into the corresponding iodides, or using gaseous hydrobromic acid in lower carboxylic acids, for example conc. acetic acid, into the corresponding bromo derivatives (for example according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,166) or using alkali metal fluoride in a dipolar solvent, such as sulfolane, into the corresponding fluoro derivatives.
The compound of the formula XXXIIIe can be prepared by reacting a halo derivative of the formula XXXIIId obtained as described above with an alcohol of the formula R151xe2x80x94OH in the presence of a base, such as sodium hydride, or an alkali metal oxide or carbonate, or directly with an alkali metal alkoxide, in an inert solvent such as dimethylformamide or in an excess of the alcohol of the formula R151xe2x80x94OH which corresponds to the group to be introduced, at temperatures between xe2x88x925 and 160xc2x0 C., or by reacting, to prepare a corresponding 6-thioether of the formula XXXIIIc, analogously to what was described above, either the halide of the formula XXXIIId with a thiol of the formula R151xe2x80x94SH in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride or with an alkali metal salt of a thiol in an inert solvent at xe2x88x9210-150xc2x0 C., or by preparing, starting from a pyridone XXXIIIa and using a thionating agent, for example Lawesson""s reagent, in an inert solvent, such as toluene or acetonitrile, a pyrithione of the formula XXXIIIb and alkylating this with an alkylating agent R151-X, where X is a leaving group, such as halide (Cl, Br, I) or ROSO3xe2x80x94 or RSO2xe2x80x94, at 20-120xc2x0 C. in an inert solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, to give the thioether of the formula XXXIIIc, or, to prepare the corresponding sulfinyl or sulfonyl derivative of the formula XXXIIIf, reacting with an oxidizing agent, such as m-chloroperbenzoic acid or sodium periodate, or sodium perborate, under temperature control known to the person skilled in the art, depending on the degree of oxidation (for example xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C.-+50xc2x0 C. for m01=1 or xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C.-+100xc2x0 C. for m01=2) in an inert solvent, such as dichloromethane, to give XXXIIIf, or, to prepare 6-alkyl derivatives XXXIIIg according to the invention, reacting a sulfone of the formula XXXIIIf (m01=2) or a halo derivative of the formula XXXIIId in the presence or absence of a Pd(O) catalyst such as Pd(PPh3)2Cl2 with a tetra-C1-C6alkyltin or with a Grignard reagent C1-C6alkyl-MgHal at temperatures between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 and 180xc2x0 C., for example analogously to Synlett 1998 (1185), or as described in Organocopper Reagents, R. J. K. Taylor, Oxford University Press 1994, or in Transition Metals in Organic Synthesis, S. Gibson, Oxford Univ. Press,1997, or in Org. React. 50, 1 (Stille reaction), or, to prepare 6-cyano derivatives of the formula XXXIIIh, reacting a halide of the formula XXXIIId or a sulfone of the formula XXXIIIf (m01=2) with an alkali metal or tetraalkylammonium cyanide or copper cyanide in an inert solvent, such as dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran or dimethylformamide, at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 220xc2x0 C.
Some of the compounds of the formula XXXIIIe are also obtainable from the pyridone of the formula XXXIIIa by reacting them analogously to Org. React. 42, 2 with an alcohol R151OH in the presence of an azodicarboxylic ester (for example diethyl ester) and triphenylphosphine in an inert solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran or dioxane. (Scheme 9) 
The intermediates of the formula XXXIIIa required in reaction scheme 8 as starting materials are obtainable according to Scheme 10 route A or route B (Org. Process Research and Development, 1, 370 (1997)) or route C. 
Intermediates of the formula XXXIIIa are obtainable by route A by reacting, to prepare the 3,4-dihydro-5-alkoxycarbonyl-6-haloalkylpyridin-2-ones of the formula XXXVIII, an enamine of the formula XXXV in the presence or, preferably, in the absence of a solvent either in an excess of enamine or in the presence of a base, such as a tert-amine, with an acryloyl chloride of the formula XXXIV at temperatures between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 and +200xc2x0 C., or by reacting a keto ester of the formula XXXVII with an acrylamide of the formula XXXVI in the presence of a catalyst such as p-toluenesulfonic acid (=HOTs) in an inert solvent, such as toluene, at temperatures between 30 and 200xc2x0 C., with removal of the water of reaction formed (for example azeotropic distillation), or by reacting a keto ester of the formula XXXVII in the presence of a base, such as an alkali metal alkoxide or magnesium alkoxide, with a 4-haloketo ester of the formula XXXIX in an inert solvent, such as ethanol, at 0-180xc2x0 C. to give the intermediate of the formula XXXX, converting this with ammonia or an ammonium salt, such as ammonium acetate, or with a bis-silylamine such as hexamethyldisilazane, in the presence or absence of an acidic catalyst, such as sulfuric acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid or an organic carboxylic acid (for example conc. acetic acid), in an inert solvent and at temperatures between 0xc2x0 and 180xc2x0 C. into the corresponding enamine of the formula XXXXI, subsequently cyclizing in the presence of a catalyst, such as p-toluenesulfonic acid or sulfuric acid, if desired with continuous removal of the water of reaction formed in an inert solvent, such as toluene, to give the dihydropyridone of the formula XXXVIII, and finally treating with an oxidizing agent, such as manganese dioxide, in an inert solvent, such as chlorobenzene, at temperatures between 50 and 250xc2x0 C., to prepare the pyridones XXXIIIa.
The intermediates of the formula IIa 
in which Qa is hydroxyl, halogen, cyano, or a group xe2x80x94CH2(CO)R36 or 
Rb is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or halogen;
R1 is trifluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoro-n-propyl or trichloromethyl;
Ra is C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C3-C4cycloalkyl, C1-C2alkoxy-C1-C4alkyl, C1-C2-alkylthiomethyl, hydroxyl, halogen, cyano, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, allyloxy, propargyioxy, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3alkylsulfinyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyl or C1-C3alkylsulfonyloxy, and R01 and R36 are as defined under group O5 of the formula 1, except for the compounds 2,6-bistrifluoromethyinicotinic acid, 2,6-bistrifluoromethyl-5-methoxynicotinic acid and 2-hydroxy-6-trifluoromethyinicotinic acid, are novel and therefore likewise form part of the subject matter of the present invention.
Compounds of the formula IIb 
in which Qb is hydroxyl, halogen, cyano or a group xe2x80x94CH2(CO)R99 or 
R99 is C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C3-C4cycloalkyl or C1-C4alkoxy;
Rf is trifluoromethyl, difluorochloromethyl, pentafluoroethyl or heptafluoro-n-propyl; and
Rc is C1-C3alkyl, C1-C3haloalkyl, C1-C2alkoxymethyl, C1-C1alkylthiomethyl, hydroxyl, halogen, cyano, C1-C3alkoxy, C1-C3haloalkoxy, allyloxy, propargyloxy, C1-C3alkylthio, C1-C3-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C3alkylsulfonyl or C1-C3alkylsulfonyloxy and R01 is as defined under formula I are novel and therefore likewise form part of the subject matter of the present invention.
Preferred compounds of the formula Ila correspond to the formula Ia 
in which Qa is hydroxyl, halogen , cyano or a group xe2x80x94CH2(CO)R36 or 
R01 and R36 are as defined in claim 1 and Ra is C1-C3alkyl.
The compounds of the formula I or compositions comprising them can be used according to the invention in all the application methods customary in agriculture, for example pre-emergence application, postemergence application and seed dressing, and various methods and techniques, for example controlled release of active compounds. To this end, the active compound is absorbed in solution onto mineral granule carriers or polymerized granules (urea/formaldehyde) and dried. If appropriate, a coating which allows the active compound to be released in metered form over a certain period of time can additionally be applied (coated granules).
The compounds of the formula I can be employed as herbicides in unchanged form, i.e. as they are obtained in the synthesis, but they are preferably processed in a customary manner with the auxiliaries conventionally used in the art of formulation, for example to give emulsifiable concentrates, directly sprayable or dilutable solutions, dilute emulsions, wettable powders, soluble powders, dusts, granules or microcapsules. Such formulations are described, for example, in WO 97/34485 on pages 9 to 13. The methods of application, such as spraying, atomizing, dusting, wetting, scattering or watering, in the same way as the nature of the compositions, are chosen according to the aims striven for and the given circumstances.
The formulations, i.e. the compositions, formulations or preparations comprising the active compound of the formula I or at least one active compound of the formula I and as a rule one or more solid or liquid formulation auxiliaries, are prepared in a known manner, for example by intimate mixing and/or grinding of the active compounds with the formulation auxiliaries, for example solvents or solid carriers. Surface-active compounds (surfactants) can furthermore additionally be used during the preparation of the formulations. Examples of solvents and solid carriers are given, for example, in WO 97/34485 on page 6. Depending on the nature of the active compound of the formula I to be formulated, suitable surface-active compounds are nonionic, cationic and/or anionic surfactants and surfactant mixtures having good emulsifying, dispersing and wetting properties.
Examples of suitable anionic, nonionic and cationic surfactants are listed, for example, in WO 97/34485 on pages 7 and 8.
The surfactants conventionally used in the art of formulation and which are suitable to prepare the herbicidal compositions according to the invention are described, inter alia, in xe2x80x9cMc Cutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers Annualxe2x80x9d, MC Publishing Corp., Ridgewood N.J., 1981, Stache, H., xe2x80x9cTensid-Taschenbuchxe2x80x9d [Surfactant handbook], Carl Hanser Verag, Munich/Vienna, 1981 and M. and J. Ash, xe2x80x9cEncyclopedia of Surfactantsxe2x80x9d, Vol I-III, Chemical Publishing Co., New York, 1980-81.
The herbicidal formulations as a rule comprise 0.1 to 99% by weight, in particular 0.1 to 95% by weight, of herbicide, 1 to 99.9% by weight, in particular 5 to 99.8% by weight, of a solid or liquid formulation auxiliary and 0 to 25% by weight, in particular 0.1 to 25% by weight, of a surfactant. While concentrated compositions are rather preferred as commercial goods, the end user as a rule uses dilute compositions. The compositions can also comprise further additives, such as stabilizers, for example epoxidized or non-epoxidized vegetable oils (epoxidized coconut oil, rapeseed oil or soya oil), defoamers, for example silicone oil, preservatives, viscosity regulators, binders, tackifiers and fertilizers or other active compounds.
The active compounds of the formula I are as a rule applied to the plants or their habitat, at application rates of 0.001 to 4 kg/ha, in particular 0.005 to 2 kg tha. The dosage required for the desired effect can be determined by tests. It depends on the nature of the effect, the development stage of the crop plant and the weed and on the application (location, time, process) and can, as a function of these parameters, vary within wide ranges.
The compounds of the formula I have herbicidal and growth-inhibiting properties, owing to which they can be used in crops of useful plants, in particular in cereals, cotton, soya, sugar beet, sugar cane, plantings, rapeseed, maize and rice, and for the non-selective control of weeds. Crops include those which have been rendered tolerant towards herbicides or herbicide classes by conventional breeding methods or genetical engineering methods. The weeds to be controlled can be both monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds, for example Stellaria, Nasturtium, Agrostis, Digitaria, Avena, Setaria,Sinapis, Lolium, Solanum, Echinochloa, Scirpus, Monochoria, Sagittaria, Bromus, Alopecurus, Sorghum halepense, Rottboellia, Cyperus, Abutilon, Sida, Xanthium, Amaranthus, Chenopodium, Ipomoea, Chrysanthemum, Galium, Viola and Veronica.
The examples below illustrate the invention in more detail, without limiting it.